Sticks and Stones
by hup123hup123slapslap
Summary: Carlos and Logan were used to fake fighting, it was necessary to keep their relationship a secret. But then Carlos takes a "show" fight too far. Cargan slash!


Yeah yeah, I'm working on the sequel to Time, but I watched the last episode and couldn't resist. Carlos/Logan fighting was too cute!! I just had to write a one-shot about them fighting, even if it didn't quite make sense (like this one)

* * *

Everyone knew Carlos had this overwhelming urge, no; _need _to always get in the last hit or word. Still, everyone got in arguments with him. They always lost though, if only for some ridiculous, childish comment.

Mostly the fights occurred between Carlos and Logan. Their personalities just clashed sometimes. Logan was logical, Carlos illogical. And then there was the fact that they were secretly dating. In their attempt to prove that they weren't they made it an effort to get in small arguments all the time. So far it was working (except that James and Kendall secretly knew about Carlos and Logan's secret relationship).

It was one of these "show" fights (Carlos named them) that sparked their first terrible fight since they started dating. Carlos' mom had just called and Carlos seemed eager to hang up.

"Yeah…I'm fine…No, I can't talk to dad. I'm busy…Sorry…Mom! I'm busy!...I've gotta go…Bye." Carlos hung up the phone, looking around the quiet room. James, Kendall, and Logan were all frowning but Logan had to say something because by now it was expected.

"We're not doing anything." Logan pointed out.

Carlos rolled his eyes. "We're waiting for Gustavo, duh! I can call her back later."

"It was rude."

Carlos knew he was right, but he couldn't let Logan win. "It wasn't rude! Gustavo would hate it if I was on the phone when he walked in."

Logan shook his head. "Then you say you have to go. Don't lie to her so you can hang up faster."

Of course Logan had to make him feel bad.

"She misses you." Logan continued. "Your parents are back in Minnesota while you're in California. You can't just rush them off the phone."

Carlos bit his lip and looked away. Before he'd felt justified hanging up because of the fight he'd had with his mom last night. Now he felt like a jerk, and that made him angry. He hated it when Logan made him feel bad because he was right. He was always freaking _right_.

"You know what Logan? You're just angry I have people at home checking up on me. When was the last time either of your parents called?" As soon as the words left his mouth Carlos wanted to take them back as he mentally slapped himself.

Kendall and James both gasped. Logan's parents were off limits for anyone to talk about.

Logan simply closed his eyes and pushed past Carlos, choking back tears. He ran into Gustavo on the way out of the room but simply muttered an apology and ignored Gustavo's growls of rage as he continued to rush away.

Gustavo watched him go, confused. "What's wrong with the dog?"

Kendall motioned at Carlos angrily. "He is!"

Carlos looked away in shame.

"Well fix this! You need to rehearse so you stop sounding terrible."

James didn't even protest this insult because he was too busy glaring at Carlos.

"I'll go." Carlos said.

"No, I'll go. You've done enough." Kendall snapped before running after Logan.

Gustavo rolled his eyes. "I'll be in my office."

James and Carlos watched him go before Carlos collapsed onto the floor. James sat down next to him with a sigh. "Why?"

"What?" Carlos asked.

"Why do you two fight all the time? Because you don't want us to find out that you're dating?"

"What?"

"Kendall and I aren't stupid. Or blind."

Carlos laughed softly. "So I just royally screwed up for no reason? Awesome."

"That _was _really stupid." James agreed.

"Thanks James."

"I know you didn't mean it. He knows too."

"I brought up his parents. His _parents. _He's probably super mad at me."

James nodded. "Yeah, that was childish." He pulled out his comb and unconsciously started to use it as he thought. "But…he loves you, even if you are an idiot. Just apologize and stop fighting. Like, permanently." He laughed but Carlos knew he was still serious.

"Ok. Can I go tell my boyfriend I'm sorry now?"

"Sure."

Carlos shoved James in thanks as he stood up.

"Run Carlos, run!" James yelled as Carlos went in search of Logan.

****

Logan wiped his eyes angrily. He should _not _be crying over some stupid comment. He'd long since gotten numb about his parents. Well, mostly.

Really, he knew that he wasn't crying about his alcoholic dad or his workaholic mom. He was crying about Carlos being the one say something like that. It hurt that he would totally ignore Logan's feelings and say that just to win a stupid show fight.

Logan collapsed into the corner of the break room, curling into a ball. He continued to fight back the tears, only just succeeding.

That was how Kendall found him a few minutes later. "Hey." He greeted quietly.

Logan nodded in response, not trusting himself to speak.

"He didn't mean it."

Logan laughed slightly. "That's not the point."

"Then what is?" Kendall asked, sitting down next to his friend.

"He shouldcare about me more than some…some stupid urge to be the one that gets the last word. I mean, I'm his boyfriend." Logan sucked in a deep breath and his eyes widened. "I mean…I didn't…Carlos isn't-"

Kendall chuckled. "I know you two are together."

"Really?"

"Yup."

Logan couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Kendall hugged him as he cried desperately.

"It's fine Logan, James and I don't care."

"Really?" Logan sniffed. "It isn't gross to you or anything?"

"Have some faith in our friendship Logie! Geez. Of course it's fine. You're still Logan and he's still Carlos."

"Yeah, I'm still dumb old me."

Logan and Kendall looked up at Carlos. He was playing with his helmet straps and looking sad. Kendall smiled reassuringly as he stood up. "Don't screw this up." He warned Carlos.

Carlos, nodding seriously, sat down across from Logan, who was desperately trying to stop crying. "Hi."

Logan refused to meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry. Like super duper sorry. I can't really jus...jus...what's the word?"

"Justify." Logan supplied, holding back a smile.

"Right, that. I can't really justify what I did but can I at least try to explain?"

Logan successfully stopped crying and wiped his eyes. "Please do."

"Ok, I knew you were right about the phone thing and I got made about that. Not at _you_ but at your rightness. And I was mad about your rightness because it was sort of because of you that I was rushing off the phone."

"What? You're blaming me?" Logan looked up in shock.

Carlos slapped himself. Physically.

"No! Of course not! I just had an argument with them last night and the argument was sort of about you."

"Carlos, you're not helping yourself."

"I know. Sorry. Just, listen. See, last night my mom got on me about getting a girlfriend, and that led to my dad pestering me about getting one. I couldn't handle it ok?"

"Oh." Logan scooted up to him and Carlos instinctively pulled him into his lap. "Why don't you tell them about us then?" Logan suggested, resting his head on Carlos' shoulder.

"What, really?"

"Sure. Kendall and James were fine with it so maybe it's time."

Carlos grinned and kissed Logan gently. "Sure?"

"I'm sure. But um, maybe after rehearsal? Gustavo will kill us if we don't go back soon."

Carlos hugged Logan, both locking him in place and thanking him. "Wait. Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

Logan smiled mischievously. "Maybe, if you make it up to me tonight."

Carlos laughed and kissed Logan again before letting him get up. "Sounds like fun."

Logan helped him get up. "I love you Carlos."

"Love ya too Logan."

* * *

Review?


End file.
